elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Mutation Deck
Article by: tlk742 edits by: Myarlak, Zagzag Overview What is the most powerful creature in the game? It's nothing that can be bought, that is for sure. But what can stop a 13/14 Golden Dragon that can destroy permanents or a 10/8 Shrieker that can use dive? These are but a few examples of the deadly creatures a mutation deck can create. My Mark is Time so this deck strategy is a bit of a different strategy than a pure mutation deck, but I think it works well. Alternative strategy #1: use entropy mark to ensure you have the quanta needed to play your mutators Deck Contents 15-20 Quantum Pillars 6 Novas 1-6 Fallen Elves 1-3 Fallen Druids 6 Photons 3-5 Sparks Optional: A Titanium or Diamond Shield, a few Reverse Times an/or an Eternity (time's rare weapon), Steals, Deflagrations, and an Anubis Here is the code for it (there might be a slight variation): 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 4vk 4vk 4vk 4vk 4vl 4vm 4vm 4vm 4vm 5bv 5bv 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 5rh 5rh 8pj Note: There is a max of 6 fallen allowed. This means that the sum of the druids and elves must meet six, not tweleve. Alternative deck strategy: Mark: Entropy 15-20 Quantum Pillars 4 mutation 3-4 Fallen Elves 4 Photons 2 Deja Vu 2 Rustlers Optional: shield of your choice (I like ice x 2), weapons of choice (I like druidic staff) steals (I have 2) Deflags (2) chaos seed (i run 4) Basic Strategy Getting started is the challenge, the Fallen Elves cost 4 Entropy Quanta and the Druids cost 5, which means that damage could be taken in fast while waiting for the quanta to work. This is why the photons are there to at least do some damage. Once you get out a Fallen, then play out any sparks if in the hand. HOLD ONTO THE SPARKS UNTIL THEY CAN BE MUTATED. Offensively, the strategy speaks for itself. I don't have any mutations in here because it's a crap shoot that cannot be as easily fixed and costs a lot of quanta to play. I have yet to have had a duel where I have had all six fallens on the field so thus I do not think it is a problem. Another great thing about mutating is that certain abilities stack. Momentum sticks, as does immaterialism and poison. Thus if the mutant has very weak stats but momentum, mutate it again and the momentum will still be present thus giving a super creature with another ability that can't be blocked by shields. edit: I don't think immaterialism will stack, because you can't mutate it again for it to stack onto something. Strategy for deck 2: Play and mutate your photons as soon as you can. Use your mutate cards unless you have elves in play. Play your shields asap (requires a little luck to get the quanta you need but is usually not a problem) Chaos seed any dangerous enemy creatures that get played. Make copies of your DejaVu for mutation fodder, convert all the light quanta you can in 1 round with rustlers then mutate them, this helps to make sure you have enough life quanta to power your elves. Steals and deflags are nice to pick off pesky weapons and shields the enemy might put up. This is a fun deck to play but can be a little hit or miss depending on your opening draw. Defensive Strategy Eternity and/or Reverse Times are key for this strategy. Mutate the enemy creature. If they use certain elements mutate it until it is something of another element and then play time. If they are rainbow wait till it becomes a relatively weak creature and then play reverse time. Reverse time will make the creature return as an regular version of itself, thus any stats or abilities it had from mutation are gone. Dragons can be drastically reduced in power by a Fallen Elf. The Elves are more likely to make an abomination than make a mutant or kill the creature. Every dragon is stronger than a 5/5, thus while still hurting, the damage can be significantly reduced. Weaknesses Fallens take time to play and extremly weak. So to counter this I have an Anubis in there to keep the cards alive. Immortal the fallen first, and it should be smooth sailing from there. The other big hole is that it takes a bit of time to get everything moving, but going pure would leave the mutant abilities unavailable, so it's rather hard to avoid this problem. Reverse time or eternity can be a big problem as you may not have the required quanta to re-summon your mutants and even then they will almost certainly be weaker and lack their useful abilities. Entropy Mark works extremely well because of it's extra entropy quanta which definitely speeds up the deck alot. Also, having about 20 pillars split 50/50 between entropy and quantum is fantastic, and if you take the time to upgrade the quanta pillars and novas you can end up playing 2 photons and a druid in the first turn, at that point you can almost not lose. Countering a Mutation Deck Once the Fallens are out, they are hard to stop, so if quanta can be denied early on then the mutation user may be stopped with some ease. However, if that can't be done the best thing to do is either Reverse Time any mutations and destroy the Fallen Druids and Elves. This will stop the user from being capable of doing anything, since mutation is an ability that some mutants can have. If parallel universe effect is played, it is good to note that if the mutant is copied, the stats and the effects will be different but the base card is the same. This means if someone clones a 10/8 Shrieker with Dive, they will get a Shrieker, but the stats and the ability will be different. Comments The mutation + reverse time is a very original and genius idea. But I think you're using way too many QP (15-20 is too much), try to lower it and add in a few more combo cards: examples are (immo = more quanta + summon crimson), (FFQ = mutate fireflies), (boneyard = mutate skeletons). But if you're going to use 15-20 quantum pillars, you might as well use any shield you can to prolong the game and keep your chances high. You can use dissipation shield (upgraded) and dim shield (suggested) or bone wall (high cost nerfed it). And just fyi, when you parallel universe a mutation, the stats get BETTER, the ability is different. And I agree on deflag/steals, if you come against an early lobo, your deck is basically reduced to a bunch of photons and deja vus lol -'Disaru' I personaly use 4 mutations because they are very useful if you want to tinker around with your monsters to try to get something better. FFQ is a must because you have both firefly swarming and mutation fodder. -'nerd1' it might help if you had the entropy mark. because then you have an extra entropy quantum per turn, and if by some sheer bad luck you dont seem to get many of them off quantum pillars, you have a backup income,this might also reduce the amount of quantum pillars required. i find that 12 pillars work more than needed in a rainbow deck.since this is simillar i do not see much point in having any more.The entropy mark should sort any problem out. on the subject of stacking abilities, you will likely find that most skills that produce symbols , such as gravity pull stack through mutations. '-Random guy' In response to those above. I'm working on cutting down the Quantum Pillar amount. I've found 8 to be too few. Granted, with some Super Novas and Quantum Towers the number could easily be reduced, but I'm trying to avoid using those until I get the magic number down without. I'll try 12. The Mark of Entropy is a good idea, except the problem is that both Anubis and Eternity cost more than the Fallen Elves and I need three time quanta to use Eternity's ability, thus I want to keep that available, else the strategy is more likely to be 95% offensive, which then relies on the luck of Quantum Pillars, which always seems to give you the quanta which isn't needed when it is one shy of the one needed. I'll check on the parallel, cause I've seen some with worse stats, it's like the hatch ability. Thanks a ton for the feedback. '-Tlk742' Just to reiterate above points more concisely, hatching or using parallel universe on mutants will make them stronger and give new abilities. - Other Random Guy I'm not sure about parallel universe, but hatching does not necessarily make mutants stronger. I have had at least a couple times where dragons with hatch turn into 5/4 gnome riders or similar. Of course sometimes they gain an ability that makes it worth it, but it's not the case that it always improves their stats, at least in 1.14 - JCU -Never forget deja vu! you still get the original mutant card stats and you get a better one with a different ability! - Another Rondom Guy! I am having a lovely time with no mutation cards, 13 ameythist pillars, 3 fallen elves, 3 fallen druids, 6 photons and 4 sparks. My deck also has a mark of life. There is also a discord just to be there. There is so many towers so that there may be at least 2 or more quanta to force out the fallen. I find this deck fast enough and cheap enough that it will work well as a fine elder harvester. It also does well in general pvp. Terrible against gods though. I make sure that there are at least a few elves just to use their mutations as an offensive.- The File Clerk This deck is pretty good but I agree that there are too much Quantum Pillars. I took out 3 and replaced them with a Deja Vu and 2 Electrum Hourglasses for some speed. I played this in trainer against a level 3,almust died but the lucky mutations saved me. A phase dragon with gravity pull gave me one extra turn to live, another monster with freeze gave me yet another turn to live (since my main damage source was from 1 monster) and I managed to win in the end.Moneypony 09:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) So much fun!!! Mutating photons into 14/8 licanthropy dragons.Really good deck I hated this deck :( I have mutated AI's Maxwell Deamon to get rid of it's paradox ability; and it turned into a 2/2 schrödinger's cat WITH paradox ! Then tried again and faced a 13/5 dragon with hatch! I learned that mutations are for MY creatures ONLY, the hard way. The Doomed Random Guy! I think that a good way of countering this deck's early weakness is adding two or so lycantropes, since it's extremely easy to find quanta for them and their stats are quite high. I'd also think about adding some mithosis (to use on photons) and empathic bonds for even more mutants and strong healing. Though I guess that would change the deck a lot, rather making it a third alternative version. Category:Strategies I think that the idea is good but can be improved a lot, first of all the best card for swarming in a rainbow deck atm is aflatoxin that cost a bit but it's really rewarding, definetly no spark, they can be replaced with photon that once upgraded can provide you a great combo with rustler/leaf dragon that will provide you all the quanta you need to improve your creatures and to use 3 empathic/feral bond and a pair of heal just to get the elemental master or to save your ass in case of emergency, the perfect ammount of pillars should be like 14 and the best mark is the entropy that can provide you the necessary quanta for the first fallen, as shield i generally use dusk mantle or dissipation field (upped) because later in the game you're almost at full quanta, the idea of anubis is good but i would keep him as the only time card in the deck, also an upgraded paradox would be great for controlling enemy field -'A random lvl 80 guy with fallen as main deck' Not enough quanta to do any mutating. Nearly lost against a level 2 (70 HP). '-Dreadflames'Category:Decks